The invention disclosed herein relates to apparatus for handling sheet material such as wallboard of the kind utilized in the construction of the interior walls and ceilings of buildings, and particularly the invention relates to apparatus for facilitating the raising and support of such sheets in position for nailing to the studs and joists of such a building.
In the construction of dwellings and other buildings, it is quite common for the interior walls and ceilings to be formed by large sheets of a suitable material which are nailed or otherwise secured to the upright studs or horizontal joists of the building. The size of these sheets may vary, some being 4 feet by 8 feet, some being smaller and some larger. In any event, the size of such sheet has considerable weight, thereby further increasing the difficulty in the handling thereof. The utilization of such sheets to form the ceiling of a building is particularly difficult inasmuch as the sheet must be located quite precisely and supported manually until sufficient nails or other anchoring devices have been driven through the sheet material to enable it to be supported without manual assistance. The need for precise location of such a sheet, coupled with its size and weight, frequently require the services of two or more persons merely to locate and initiate nailing of the sheet. As a result, the expense of utilizing such sheets in the construction of a building is greater than it otherwise could be.
Prior art devices that have attempted to solve the above related problems and others include the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,582,147 issued to J. C. Stanley; 2,883,073 issued to F. J. Morris; 3,305,219 issued to F. Rhodes; 3,143,219 issued to A. C. Aldrich; 3,467,261 issued to R. C. Jewell; 3,642,150 issued to Joseph P. Zizak and 4,449,879 issued to James E. Mercer.
J. C. Stanley teaches a rack device that can support a piece of sheet material place thereon, pivoted into position for nailing or otherwise attaching the sheet material to the ceiling and a length adjustable leg or prop is then placed to support the free end of the rack until the sheet material is attached to the ceiling joists. There is no teaching for use of the rack to hang vertical sheet material.
F. J. Morris teaches an elevator for positioning sheet material adjacent to the ceiling of a building. In use the device is loaded with a piece of sheet material, pivoted into position and then propped up until the sheet material is attached.
F. Rhodes teaches a device for installing sheet material which operates like the aforementioned devices except a ratchet and cable mechanism pivots the sheet material into attachment position and maintains the device in the last mentioned positioned until cranked to its first sheet material loading position. Like the previous references no provision is made for vertical installation of sheet material.
A. C. Aldrich teaches a pivotal sheet material rack type support with a leg or rod for supporting the rack when in a horizontal position.
R. C. Jewell teaches an easel type device for supporting sheet material for ceiling installation. The easel rotates intermediate its ends and is locked in at least a vertical and horizontal rotational position. A sheet of material is placed on the device when locked in a vertical position, then rotated to its horizontal positioned where it locked until the sheet material is attached to the ceiling
Joseph P. Zizak teaches the use of a single beam pivoting device clamped to vertical studs for positioning sheet material adjacent to a ceiling for installation. In use, the sheet material is centered on the beam, the device is then rotated in place horizontal parallel with the ceiling and held in this position by a leg or support member.
James J. Mercer teaches a pivotal scaffold which is supported by a leg when in a horizontal position.
None of the aforementioned patents teach a device that can be used to hold in place sheet material for installation on both a horizontal or vertical surface.
Because of the continuing increase in the cost of labor in building construction, an improved sheet material positioning apparatus that can be utilized for both horizontal and vertical positioning which can be manipulated by a minimum of personnel will be widely acceptable.